Papa! can You Hear Me?
by Klaus Scorn
Summary: A little story I figured people would enjoy! So Enjoy and shut up! JK R & R and I may make a second chapter
1. Chapter 1

Papa! Can You Hear Me!

Chapter 1

Luneth sat in his room surrounded in his favorite color purple. The night had crept upon him all too early and he wasn't in any way ready for bed. Only one thought came to mind of how to tire himself out but, he had chosen not pursue such perverted things. He folded his arms in contemplation of another way. Maybe he would go bother his father Emperor Mateus until they both fell asleep. This appealed to his playful nature. 'This could be fun!" Luneth's palms rubbed together maliciously. His father had been in his throne room, as usual. Instead of sitting at his throne, he sat a little way over at a desk attending to emperor-like duties. His glasses plastered on his face like they always were. Luneth walked into the throne room or hall, according to its size. He tiptoed over to his father's desk. Attempting not to catch his father's attention. His silk purple pajamas wrinkled as he bent over behind a pillar. Crawling over to the table sat beside his father with his tea, piping hot, on it. Luneth climbed underneath the table. Mateus, who was in no way oblivious to his offspring's presence, shifted a little preparing for whatever his son had in store for him. He had decided to let the boy have at least a little fun.

Emperor grabbed hold of his tea and tried to ignore the boy's plans. He sipped it lightly and sat it back on the table. Luneth silently crawled from underneath trying to make no sound as he did so, but he couldn't help it as his long blonde hair got caught on a nail underneath the table. A little rumbling let go as he snatched the strands of hair from underneath. Luneth stood quietly and pulled a little pouch from his pajama pocket. He silently poured the contents of the pouch into the cup of tea and crouched behind his father's chair. Emperor not paying attention to his son's antics picked up the cup of tea and took a long sip from it and sat it back down. Seconds later Mateus's head dropped onto the desk with a thud. Luneth thrust his hand in the air in victory. "It worked!" Luneth jumped on the desktop and picked his father's head up and grabbed the ink quill his father had been using. With a smile on his face Luneth drew many different scribbles on his parent's face. He knew his mother would lecture him later on this, but it was worth it. After he was done his, he placed the ink quill back where he found it and left the throne room. As he closed the door, he yawned to himself. "That took a lot of preparing, now I'm pretty tired." With a smirk at the door behind him, he left back off to bed.

A/N: Just a little short story I could make a Chapter 2 if I get enough reviews, but otherwise I won't think on it.


	2. Morning

Papa! Can You Hear Me!?

A/N: The story really turns T I guess right here some subtle masturbating that's it just give a read. Oh I feel like such a pervert writing this enjoy.

Chapter 2

When Luneth awoke the sun was just peeking over the horizon making the outside a shade of pink. He stretched and left to bed. Leaving a mess of covers and sheets. His mother would nag him about this too. Luneth headed downstairs to the table where his father was absent. He wondered why his father wouldn't be here. The family always ate breakfast together. Luneth eyes looked confusingly around for the other presence. A servant girl happened to walk by and see the boy's confusion. "Master Luneth if you are looking for your mother and father, they were sent away early on emperor and empress duties. Your father had to go to the military headquarters over some issue, and as for your mother she had to go see the people about the village reconstruction." The lovely blonde servant girl explained. Luneth had suddenly forgot they their home had just been out of a bad war. Even though Luneth had fought in battles himself he remembers nothing of it. Sometimes his mother says he has the attention span of an insect.

Luneth was greeted by the servant girl once more when she returned from the kitchen with his breakfast. The fluffy brown pancakes made Luneth's stomach scream for satisfaction. "Thank you, Terra." Luneth thanked her politely and began eating. Terra went upstairs to do her daily cleaning of the bedrooms. Luneth had finished his breakfast in a matter of minutes. He decided to go back up to his room to figure out some way to fulfill his boredom for today. This time his perverted mind took over turning him into the lustful pre-teen boy he was. Luneth made sure Terra was nowhere near his room when he closed and locked the door. He crawled upon his freshly made bed and proceeded to pull down his silk purple pants. He let his member fall out over and legs. He quickly grabbed hold of organ and began pumping it. Oh he bit his lip as he moaned to himself. He attempted to stifle the noises that left his throat as he grew bigger and bigger with every pump and was soon at full size. At this point he had begun to pump faster making himself even hornier. Pre-cum leaked slowly out of the tip of his muscle. He clenched his teeth as he felt a hot pressure brew in his stomach. He couldn't quiet the loud moan that left his mouth as he saw white hot bliss. Most of that bliss that had landed on his stomach. He grabbed the towel from under his pillow that he kept for just this occasion. He cleansed himself of the clear liquid that had landed on his lower abdomen. He decided to go take a bath before going out today. He went to dresser and grabbed some clothes and a big towel. As soon as he reached the door and opened it, there stood his mother and father both with furious expressions on their faces. Luneth had completely forgot about his prank on his father last night and he saw the marks etched on his father's face. 'Uh-Oh" Luneth gulped as he felt his father's hand grasp his and his mother silver hair swirl in the air, meaning their taking him somewhere.


End file.
